


【Superzam】我明戀對象不信我的告白該如何是好?

by bayholy0619



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark worried how to explain his feel to Billy but not scare him, Few BruceDick And HalBarry mention, Finally he found billy even don’t understand his feeling called love not friendship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: Clark想向Billy表白，所以他很努力嘗試並向有經驗的Bruce討教





	【Superzam】我明戀對象不信我的告白該如何是好?

雖然有點突然，但在正義聯盟中有幾個大眾都知道的偽秘密。例如Batman與Nightwing是養父子關係，但他們也是戀人關係。又例如首任人類Green Lantern和第二任Flash看下去對女性溫柔且口甜舌話，但他們對對方說的日常話隨時比搭訕女性時更貼心，其實也是一對戀人。或者Aquaman和Wonderwoman是唯二正義聯盟巨頭中異性戀完滿的兩對，又或者Cyborg每天都會被他們任何一對閃到想插瞎剩下那顆人類眼睛。一切看下去明確，但剛剛提到的好像少了誰，Superman和Shazam!?又有另一些小秘密但不算人盡皆知，例如Shazam!實體是一個孩子，只有14歲快要15歲這樣。還有一個非常明顯但大概只有Billy沒意識到的事實。他的偶像Superman，人類名為Clark Kent的男人，喜歡他。很有趣的事實，Clark喜歡上一個15歲不到的孩子。雖然很難相信，但他的確喜歡上這個男孩，這個戰友。喜歡他天真陽光，喜歡他與自己的相處，像兄弟也像朋友，只是第一次見面已經被他的特點吸引。

你到底喜歡他哪一點?他記得最早是Bruce先發現的，向來都是他，因為他是Batman，總在觀察聯盟發生的一切。

好問題，喜歡他哪一點。Clark也想過這一點，到底喜歡哪一點?Clark有仔細想過，他從不是那種不顧後果的人，而喜歡上一個孩子，與自己幾乎差一半年齡的人更是前所未有，未曾想過。他與自己有很多相似的地方，他有著來自眾神的能力，他有著與自己一樣正面的想法，他為著別人願意把自己放在危險之中，而他只是小孩子，一個中學生。但又有很多不同的地方，他會魔法，他甚至想擋在自己身前，為他擋下一次又一次魔法攻擊。他有所羅門智慧，他知道更多Superman不知道的事。但到底是哪裡最吸引他，或許就是這種反差吧。Clark羨慕Billy的性格，他天真活潑，但又不乏過同齡人的成熟。這種反差是Clark曾經響往，他響往Billy那種早已看過更糟糕的事同時他還是選擇繼續作Shazam!，這是他的堅持，他的選擇。法師選擇了他，而他選擇了成為英雄，繼續成為英雄。他喜歡Billy這方面的堅持，他曾經迷茫過的事，Billy年紀小小便已經看清楚了。這個作為英雄的必經階段，Billy靠著他和朋友而渡過了，現在的他眼神何等堅定。他有著孩子的理想同時並不天真，這是Billy Batson的魅力，與他們這些偶然還會灰心失意的大人不同，他有他自己的堅持。甚至有時，他作得比任何成年人都好。

我喜歡Billy Batson。但我該如何讓他知道，或者說，我該讓他知道嗎?

你真的喜歡他嗎?

嗯，非常喜歡。

那你跟他告白阿。

認真嗎，Bruce?

別作些會讓自己後悔的事，喜歡就告白。

這句話不太像一個曾差點要讓養子兼戀人倒追的人說出口。

那你到底告不告白?

告，當然告。Clark覺得要是自己再不下定斷，眼前的蝙蝠就會不想理他了。

Bruce對他只說了個建議，喜歡就要趁機說，別一直讓自己後悔。待那人離開你才意識到，那樣就太遲了，只會增加遺憾。Clark想起以前某段日子，想起以往他最喜歡的活力雙雄不再，他也覺得太可惜了。他還以為他會看到有一天Dick接過披風，帶領新一批正義聯盟前進。但現在看來，好像沒那個機會了。所以他不想走那二人的舊路，他想把握時機。正因為他是英雄，Billy也是英雄，他們都是英雄的前提下，沒人知道明天的他們到底會面對什麼，因此他選擇把握現在。他已經在以往的戀愛經驗中學會了這事，他喜歡這孩子，不管是成功還是失敗，他都選擇表白讓自己無悔。他和Billy的情況其實挺好，比之前任何一次戀愛情況都好，因為他們至少都互相知道對方的真實身份，甚至住處和性格。Clark在人面前是有點遲鈍的男人，但總在快要面對被解雇邊緣前拿出點能看新聞的神奇小記者。Billy是一個看下去不務正業的學生，他頑皮愛惡作劇，但同時會替人打抱不平，他未必是個合格的學生但他至少是個好家人和朋友。而Clark信任他，喜歡他的純真，喜歡他為朋友設想同時也喜歡他甘心學習。錯誤是每個人必經階段，而小小年紀的他已明白這點就已經相當了不起。

話題又扯遠了，他的目的是告白。那天正義聯盟任務，他剛巧救下了Shazam!後隨即把敵人一口氣解決。他回頭察看Shazam!，情況並沒有特別糟，但那敵人的確針對Shazam!身體作對策，他陷入了苦戰，他受傷了。Clark抱緊他，比任何一個戰友受傷更緊，他沒事，他沒死，他不像當年任何一個戰友。他還活著。

“幸好你沒事，Billy。你沒事。”

“你……可以放開我的了，Clark。”

“我喜歡你……所以你能少往敵人那衝嗎?”

完美的時機，完美的動人話，如果一名成熟的女性他們或許已經在接吻還是什麼來著，但Billy是誰?一個15歲的男孩，他當然不會這樣作。那一刻另一批敵人已臨到，Billy隨即前往迎敵，就像剛剛的氣氛瓦解掉，只有Clark還停留在剛剛那一點點粉紅泡泡一樣。看著Billy越戰越勇，但也喜歡這樣的他，只能繼續努力。Clark輕笑，飛到Billy身邊，與他並肩作戰。

第一次告白，失敗。

他又換了別的方法，別再讓敵人打擾他，別再讓人分散他注意力。他邀請了Billy來

大都會，遊樂場，他相信沒孩子會抗拒到。而Billy的確也答應了，Clark為這天想了好久該如何與他明戀的對象告白。或許最好還是在摩天輪上?不，Billy說過他對摩天輪沒多少好印象，畢竟他剛成了法師不久後，他的兄弟就差點壓在倒塌的摩天輪之下，的確不是什麼好主意。或者他可以在旋轉咖啡杯?以他的能力就算咖啡杯也能轉個小風暴出來也說不定，男孩總喜歡刺激的是不是?說到刺激，雲霄飛車也是好地方，但那裡伴隨著人的尖叫，而他們早就習慣了在空中急速直下的向心力作用，並沒想像中的刺激。事實上他們平時的工作都告訴Clark一個事實，吊橋效應真的都是謊話。但，他相信多點相處，總會有火花是不是，所以他選了孩子都喜歡的遊樂場，讓Billy至少與自己的距離近一點。

真的蠢透了的主意，Clark Kent。也不想想他經歷了什麼，他小時候就是在遊樂場被生母棄養，他對遊樂場的印象並沒想像中好，他現在甚至看著那個小飛鏢攤子出神。他回到過去那個只有幾歲的孩子，他想抱抱那孩子，他想在他更早的人生出現，他想與他共渡剩下的餘生。他主動牽起Billy的手，他想改變Billy對此的印象。但此時，Billy手機響了。

“Freddy，怎麼了?費城阿……沒，我馬上趕來。”

“Billy，要幫忙嗎?”

“我可以的，Clark!謝謝你邀請我來玩。”

“Bi……老闆，那隻老虎玩偶如何才勝到?”

看著遠去的身影，Clark有點生氣的扔飛鏢。他原本想一下子勝到那大老虎玩偶，Billy最愛，然後送給Billy。現在可好啦，他只能偷塞到Billy房間讓Freddy看看之餘期望不要讓他養父見到，上次他差點以為自己想拐掉Billy，從此都看他不順眼。該死的費城，該死的反派，該死的時機，該死的Fre……不能這樣，Billy不喜歡他這樣說Freddy。

第二次，告白還沒開始作戰就失敗了。

第三次是Billy直接以Shazam!，自己成年的樣子出現，因為他開始厭倦每次都被店家問父子日嗎這樣，他們總會解釋他們是跨越年齡的朋友，就這麼簡單，但每次每日每時每刻他都出現這情況，Billy受夠了。他開始買了合身的衣服，他裝得像大人，他學Clark戴上了掩飾用的眼鏡，他以這個樣子與Clark出門。Clark不喜歡這樣，他知道眼前是Billy，這個樣子也會是未來的他，但不是這刻。這刻他只想見到的是他該有的模樣，他喜歡的是這樣的他。

第三次，他們甚至吵架了。但隔日，Billy來到他家門前，他只講過一次，沒想到Billy還記得。

“你更喜歡這樣的我?”

“如果Billy Batson現在這刻是孩子，我喜歡的也會是孩子的你，你明白嗎?”

“我不知道，我成為大人可以與你作很多事。”

“我可以等。”

“真的?你會等?”

“當然，我會等你長到像法師，我們可以去任何地方，作任何事。”

一切一切都讓Clark感到興奮，他不只和Billy來了場心靈的交流，他現在甚至更進一步，他的心意被知曉，他可以正式與Billy更進一步。多鼓舞人心的一刻!

“那我們就真的是摯友囉!”

“當然……什麼?”

“我可以大聲的說Billy Batson有你這個朋友囉!Freddy說得沒錯，你果然很重視我。”

Clark不知能說什麼，他只好溫柔的微笑，與興奮的Billy道別。待Billy回家跟Freddy說後，Freddy眼中帶著點可憐的看著大都會的方向。他已經盡力的了，Superman，我兄弟有時木頭到這地步，我也挺意外。

我明戀的人還沒意會到我告白，如何是好Bruce?

多告白幾次，到他意識到你是認真的，就像我當年一樣。

END


End file.
